


A Partial List of Things Simon Monroe Has Committed to Memory

by redibis



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redibis/pseuds/redibis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>whoops i joined a new fandom</p></blockquote>





	A Partial List of Things Simon Monroe Has Committed to Memory

  1. The Twenty-Third Psalm
  2. The Lord's Prayer (Irish)
  3. The Lord's Prayer (English)
  4. The Hail Mary (English)
  5. The Holy Bible (King James Version)
  6. Selected poems by W. B. Yeats
  7. The Waste Land by T. S. Eliot
  8. The discography of the Smiths
  9. The discography of the Cranberries
  10. The rush of cold fire burning in his veins, stinging his skin in supernova pinpricks, assaulting his senses, everything and everything and everything and then nothing and nothing again
  11. The unsatisfying feeling of wishing for death
  12. And getting it
  13. _I am a Partially Deceased Syndrome sufferer and what I did in my untreated state was not my fault._
  14. The words of the Undead Prophet
  15. The words of the Undead Prophet
  16. **The words of the Undead Prophet**
  17. The wild hatred in his father's eyes as he screams and screams until he is hoarse, English slurring into Irish slurring into wordless caoining, until he cannot scream anymore
  18. The words of the Undead Prophet
  19. The names of everyone at the commune
  20. Amy Dyer's bubbling laugh
  21. Amy Dyer's favorite jokes
  22. The rhyming epitaph on a particular gravestone in Roarton, Lancashire
  23. The name belonging to the owner of same
  24. The face belonging to the owner of same
  25. The unshakeable conviction that he is not special despite overwhelming evidence to the contrary belonging to the owner of same
  26. The words of the Undead Prophet



**Author's Note:**

> whoops i joined a new fandom


End file.
